herofandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
Han Solo is a character in the Star Wars franchise. Tritagonist of Star Wars Episode 4-7 as well as the Protagonist of his own Spin-Off Movie. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. He is portrayed by Harrison Ford, who also portrayed Indiana Jones. But a younger version of him will be portrayed in an upcoming anthology film by Alden Ehrenreich. History Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve his crew. He was treated cruelly and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties at the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Han Solo returns with the Rebel Alliance to a secondary Base on the Frozen Planet of Hoth. While out on patrol with Luke, they witness a meteor strike the surface, but he and Luke both go to return to the base. Han, once safe from the cold, informs Leia and the General of Hoth's base he has to leave and clear his debt to Jabba. Before he can leave, he discovers that Luke has not returned and goes out to find him out in the frozen Hoth wastelands. He finds Luke, using his friend's lightsaber to cut into a tauntaun and provide him warmth and shelter until they are rescued the next morning. When the Empire attacks the Rebel base, Han, C-3PO and Leia narrowly escape on board the Millennium Falcon. Han evades a squad of Imperial TIE fighters by flying through an asteroid field, and unwittingly flies into the mouth of a giant worm. Han and Leia fall in love during the journey. Han and company go to Bespin's capital Cloud City seeking repairs and shelter from his old friend Lando Calrissian, the city's administrator. Lando betrays Han to Darth Vader, however, allowing Vader to torture him and bounty hunter Boba Fettto take him prisoner. Vader freezes him in carbonite, and gives him to Fett to take to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi'' Han Solo, still imprisoned in carbonite, is now a possession of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Luke devises a rescue operation and goes to Jabba's palace with Lando, Leia, C-3PO and R2D2 to rescue him. Jabba catches them, however, and sentences Han and Luke to die in the Sarlaac Pit. Luke, Leia and Han overpower their captors and escape, killing Jabba and Boba Fett in the process Retreating back to the Rebel Base, they discover that the Empire is building another Death Star around the Forest Moon ofEndor. Following his return, Han is made a general in the Rebel Alliance along with Leia. Reuniting with Luke after his return fromDagobah, Han leads the Rebels down to Endor to take down the force field surrounding the battle station, which is still under construction. With help from the native Ewoks, Han and his team destroy the Death Star's shield generator, allowing Lando and his strike force to destroy the Death Star. Han then reunites with Leia and Luke on Endor to celebrate the defeat of the Empire. ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' In The Force Awakens, set 30 years after Return of the Jedi, Han Solo has returned to his old life as a smuggler. He and Chewbacca lose the Millennium Falcon to thieves, but they reclaim the ship after it takes off from the planet Jakku, piloted by the scavenger Rey and the renegade stormtrooper Finn. As mercenaries close in on them, Han takes the Falcon into light speed, and they get away. When Han learns that Rey is looking for Luke, who disappeared years before, he takes them to Maz Kanata, who can deliver the droid BB-8 to the Resistance. They are forced to flee when First Order troops descend upon them. Han is impressed with Rey's piloting skills, and offers her a job on the Falcon. She declines his offer, but comes to think of him as a mentor and father figure. When Rey is kidnapped by the First Order, Han sees her being carried off by Kylo Ren, whom Han seems to recognize. Han and Finn meet with the Resistance, which is led by Leia, whom Han has not seen in many years. It is then revealed that Ren is their son, Ben, who trained as a Jedi under Luke. However, he was corrupted by the First Order's supreme leader, Snoke, and turned to the dark side. As Kylo Ren, he betrayed the Republic and destroyed the Jedi – much like his grandfather, Darth Vader. Heartbroken by Ben's betrayal, Han and Leia separated, while Luke went into exile. Leia asks him to find Ben and bring him home, convinced that there is still good in him. Han and Chewbacca go with Finn to the First Order's battle station, Starkiller Base, to destroy the base and rescue Rey. There, he sees Kylo Ren walk onto the bridge above the reactor chasm. Han follows Ren onto the bridge, and calls out to him by his real name. Trying to save his son from the dark side, Han pleads with him to abandon it and to come back with him. Kylo Ren shares a moment with his father, telling him that he knows what he should do, but that he doesn't have the strength to do it. He asks Han to help him. Han agrees. After a moment, an unrepentant Ren ignites his lightsaber, impaling his father. A horrified Han looks into his son's eyes and touches his face, before falling off the bridge and into the reactor to his death. Personality Han is at first selfish, as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba The Hutt. He is also cynical, reluctant and stern as he doesn't believe in The Force, and believes that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. He also soft side for Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker and he would take a bullet for him. Gallery 250px-Hansoloprofile.jpg Han Solo fighting Greedo.jpg|Han fighting Greedo Han Solo facing Greedo.jpg|Han facing Greedo Han Solo facing Jabba The Hutt.jpg|Han facing Jabba The Hutt Han Smile.jpg|Han's Smile Princess Leia and Han Solo.jpg|Han kissing Princess Leia Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-10425.jpg|Han and friends getting double crossed by Lando Calrissian Han Solo being tortured by Darth Vader.png|Han being tortured by Darth Vader Han Solo frozen in carbonite and kept at Jabba's Palace.jpg|Han frozen in carbonite and kept at Jabba's Palace Han Solo tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor.jpg|Han tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor Luke and Han arguement.jpg|Han refusing to participate in the assault on the Death Star and arguing with Luke Celebration_on_Endor.png|Han and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Chewbacca_VII.png|Han Solo with Chewie reboarding the Falcon solo.jpg|Han's death Han-solo-princess-leia-and-chewbacca-wielding-lightsabers-1.png Star-wars-12-sabers.jpg Han-solo-princess-leia-and-chewbacca-wielding-lightsabers-3.png Trivia *Despite Han Solo's popularity, Harrison Ford hated the role: Ford was once wanted Lucas to kill off Han Solo at the end of Return of the Jedi, saying, "That would have given the whole film a bottom," but Lucas refused. However, in an interview in 2015, Ford admitted that "he was wrong" to want his character killed off. *Early concept art of Episode III showed that a child version of Han Solo was going to appear, but the role could not be filled. He was a slave on the Wookie planet, who had a hand in locating General Grievous for Obi-Wan Kenobi. *There is a popular theory that Han knew that his son would kill him, and still went out and sacrificed himself for the sake of his son, maybe even bringing him back to the light side. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Military Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Damsels Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Strategic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Titular Category:Former Slaves Category:Retired Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Love Rivals Category:Stock Characters Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Detectives Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Wise Category:Neutral Good Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Victims Category:Rivals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Bully Slayers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Divorced Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Suicidal